King Leo and Queen Piper
by CosmicButton
Summary: Piper is the princess and has a boyfriend called Dan but she is forced to marry Leo who is the King of England. Leo however has a girlfriend of his own.This story is on hiatus and will most likely will not carry on Sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1

Hi I hope you like this story I got the idea from Anjana (Piper and King Leonardo aka Leo) but this story is different. Hopefully better!

* * *

Disclaimer: I ddo not own anybody from Charmed! I just like to write about them. 

"Piper honey can you please come downstairs," Patty, Piper's mum said. Piper had 3 sisters Prue who was 24 and was married to Andy who was the Duke of Edinburgh they had fallen in love when they were 20 and got married when they were 22. Prue has a child called Eloise, who had a first birthday a few months ago. Piper had two younger sisters, Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe was 21 and Paige was 19. Piper was 23 and everyday she dreamed about finding true love. Piper felt it was impossible it would ever happen because Piper was a princess and so were her sisters. All of Piper's boyfriends had only wanted her for her money. Piper's mum was the Queen of Genovia. Genovia was a small country that hardly anybody knew of. (I stole the place from The Princess Diaries) It wasn't like being the Queen of England, some days Piper did wish she was Queen of England but she knew was a dream nothing more. Anyway she despised the King of England his name was Leo Wyatt. She had a boyfriend at the moment anyway, his name was Dan Gordon and Piper felt that maybe this relationship was different to the others.

Piper got changed and walked downstairs wondering why her mum would call her. When she entered the living room she saw about 20 people in smart suits.

"Honey King Leo has asked for your hand in marriage." Piper stood there in shock she couldn't marry Leo she had a boyfriend she loved very much.

"Mum can I speak to you privately please," Piper said.

"Mum I have a boyfriend! I am not going to go marry some other man when I am in love with Dan!"

"Please honey just accept and then you can be Queen of England like you have always wished for and how do you know that you and this Dan bloke will ever get married. Plus King Leo is really handsome. Please Piper you would have so much power you would be Princess of Genovia and Queen of England."

Piper stood there uncertain of what to do she couldn't just go marry King Leo when she was in love with Dan, at least she thought it was love. Her mum was right how did she even know if it would work out between them.

"Fine I'll do it I'll marry him,"

"Yay!" Patty squealed.

Piper and her mum walked back to the living room. Piper noticed that Phoebe and Paige had come down to see what happened. Prue lived with Andy she would have to call and tell her what happened.

"I have decided to take King Leo's offer, I will marry him," Piper said. Piper noticed everybody there started to smile. Piper couldn't help but wonder why the King hadn't come. Piper looked over at Phoebe and Paige they were smiling, how was she going to break up with Dan? She couldn't believe her dream was going to come true but for some reason she wasn't too happy about the idea of marrying Leo he seemed like the one who would cheat on his wife. form all the things she had heard about him.

* * *

I hope you liked it. If I don't get many reviews I will stop writing it because I don't want to be wasting my time. I hope you liked it:) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed I see you guys like the story. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding Piper hadn't told Dan she was getting married to King Leo so that she could be Queen, she had been avoiding Dan ever since she agreed to the marriage. She didn't even feel guilty for marrying another guy. Dan had come by many times demanding to see Piper and he had called many times but Piper could never be bothered to answer him.

Suddenly Piper realised she would have to have sex with King Leo if she wanted to have children. Piper had always wanted to have children, lots of them, even when she was a child she wanted children. Piper had a toy baby and she would play with it all the time until Prue took it away and gave it to Paige and as soon as Paige saw it she ripped the baby's head off.

Piper would have to just sleep with him if she wanted a child. She would definitely not cheat on him, she always thought that if a woman cheated on her husband she was not trustworthy she was a slut, a bitch to cause somebody so much pain. Little did Piper know that Leo was having the same thoughts about her in another castle. Leo had been trying to avoid his long time girlfriend Lillian ever since he had found out about the wedding. Leo had been forced into the marriage with Piper by his Uncle William who told him he had to get married to Piper because she was the daughter of a friend of his. He told Leo if he didn't obey he would have to leave the country with his family and Leo couldn't bear that he loved his Uncle's children, he loved children and wanted many of them.

It was nearly time for the wedding Piper was changed into her white dress and had her hair and make-up all done. Piper suddenly realised something and started to freak out. She would have to kiss King Leo once they are made husband and wife. Piper paced the floor.

'It will be fine it is just a kiss nothing else' Piper thought. Prue came behind Piper and told her it was time to walk down the aisles.

"Here it goes," Piper whispered to herself. Leo turned his head to see Piper coming down the aisle. Damn she was beautiful! He couldn't believe he was about to marry someone so hot. Piper walked down the aisle and looked at King Leo. Damn he was hot! He had gotten much cuter since she saw his picture in a magazine a few years ago. Piper could feel herself getting warmer the closer she got to him. She then made the mistake of looking into his aquamarine eyes. They made her feel so warm it was so hard to not look into them. Leo watched as she walked down, he then made the mistake of looking into her eyes. They were a chocolate brown colour. They made him feel so happy.

The wedding then commenced and was soon nearing an end.

"Do you Princess Piper Halliwell take King Leo Wyatt as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do," Piper said. Piper placed the wedding ring on Leo's finger. As she touched his hand she had to fight the urge kiss him.

"Do you King Leo Wyatt take Princess Piper Halliwell to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked Leo.

"I do," Leo managed to say. Leo then placed the ring on Piper's finger. As he touched her hand he had to fight the urge to kiss her.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said. Leo but his hand on Piper's waist and placed his lips on hers. Leo felt as if he was in heaven Piper's lips were so soft, Piper was having the same feeling as Leo.

When Leo finally pulled away from Piper they realised everybody was staring at them, so Leo quickly let go of Piper's waist and told everybody that it was time to have some dinner. Piper thought it was very sexy the way he was taking charge after the little incident.

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it I had fun writing it! Next chapter will be up sometime this week but only if i get reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like this chapter but the next one will be even better!

* * *

Piper walked up the stairs and looked down the corridor. She stood there puzzled which room was hers? There were hundreds of rooms and another staircase leading to even more rooms. Piper suddenly felt strong welcoming hands wrap around her waist. She turned around only to face her husband.

"Our bedroom is upstairs 2nd room to the left," Leo said without letting Piper ask the question.

"What do you mean our?" Piper questioned whilst slapping Leo's arm away from her waist.

"Well now that we are married you didn't think you were having your own room now did you?" Leo asked whilst grinning.

"Well yes," Piper muttered. Leo pretended not to here what Piper had said and picked her up in his arms. Piper struggled to break free but his hold was too tight so she gave up and let him take her to their room.

That night Piper got changed into her silky nightdress and both her and Leo got under the duvet. Piper slept magnificently that night the bed was so comfortable. In the morning when Piper woke up she felt so warm but she didn't open her eyes. The bed smelt amazing. Piper gradually opened her eyes and saw that she was actually smelling Leo. She was so embarrassed she quickly got out of bed and went to have a shower. Leo was actually awake and saw the whole thing he had actually been awake about 5 minutes before she woke up but he couldn't get out of bed because she had her arms wrapped around him.

That day Piper decided to do some exploring in the castle because Leo was working. She tried to memorize where all the rooms were but gave up after a couple hours because her memory sucked. She decided to meet all the staff. The gardener was called Sam and he said that King Leo was the kindest person he ever met. There were many maids and chefs and they all said that King Leo was funny but there was one person who knew Leo more than the others and her name was Jennifer and she did many jobs around the house. Jennifer had told Piper that Leo was the cheekiest person she had ever met.

Piper then heard the doorbell and went to open the door to see who it was. As Piper opened the door she saw Dan staring at her with an expression of disgust and anger.

* * *

I wonder why Dan is here? Can't wait for the reviews  
Hope you liked it. I will try and update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is longer than the last1 Hope you like it!

* * *

"What are you doing here Dan?" Piper said.

"So it's true, Aunt Margaret was telling the truth you have married the King," Dan replied. He looked at Piper's hand where her magnificent ring was.

"Yes Dan it is true," Piper said.

"So that is why you were avoiding me, so you were in love with another man, while you were with me?" Dan said with an aggravated voice.

"I do not love him!" Piper shouted at Dan.

"Well it didn't seem like that by the description of the kiss Aunt Magaret told me about." Piper didn't say anything after Dan's remark. "I though so, well Piper Halliwell watch your back and your new family's because either you come back to me or say bye bye to your husband!" Dan yelled. Piper stood there with a hundred thoughts running through her head. Dan turned around to walk away when Piper grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"My name isn't Piper Halliwell it's Piper Wyatt, Queen Piper Wyatt," Piper replied before shutting the door in Dan's face.

Piper went and sat on the stairs and started to cry she wasn't sure what Dan would do. Piper suddenly jumped out of her thoughts when she heard the front door close. Leo was home. Piper looked at the clock it was already 11pm. Piper walked up to her room and got under the duvet. Leo came into the room half an hour later to see Piper sleeping he had a funny feeling that Piper was awake until he got home. Leo got changed and then got into bed. He turned over so he was facing Piper he soon fell asleep.

A couple of hours later Piper suddenly awoke gasping, she had sweat running down her face. She started crying again. Leo woke up at the sudden movement of Piper.

"What's wrong Piper?" Piper sat there trying to process that it was only a dream. Leo pulled Piper in closer to him. "It's alright it was only a dream," Leo whispered into Piper's ear.

"I'm sorry,"

"Why? What do you have to be sorry about?" Leo asked with concern.

"I have err umm a boyfriend," Piper rushed.

"You what?" Leo asked amazed.

"Well I mean had a boyfriend," Piper replied.

"Oh I thought you meant you still have a boyfriend even though we're married, I had a girlfriend before I married you. Why are you telling me this anyway?" Leo questioned.

"Dan came by today and I never told him that I was marrying you while we were umm still seeing each other. He threatened me today, he said if I didn't go back to him he would ruin my family, hence you," Piper said in one go. "I had a dream that he killed you and our daughter," Piper said whilst crying. Leo turned her over so that they were face to face.

"Hey don't cry." Leo wiped away Piper's tears with his hands. "It's alright I never told my girlfriend I was marrying you, I don't even think she knows that we're married yet. Anyway this Dan guy is not a threat to me because I can kick his ass any day." Piper let out a small laugh. Leo leaned in a little closer and kissed her forehead and then he kissed her cheek, he felt her whole body tighten when he kissed her.

"Leo,"

"Yes Piper?"

"Will you hold me?" Leo looked at Piper for a few seconds.

"Sure." Piper laid down in Leo's arms she felt so warm and protected and she just loved the way how one of Leo's arms were around her waist and the other was running through her hair. Piper fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

Isn't that sweet! Okay guy listen up this is IMPORTANT I am gonna be really busy for a while so I can only carry on writing one of my stories Crush or King Leo and Queen Piper I will carry on with the other story i will just be having a break from it for a month or two so it is up to you vote in the review or send me an e-mail. 


	5. Chapter 5

I know it has been a long time since I updated I am so sorry! I also know most of you wanted me to carry on with King Leo and Queen Piper but I decide to just carry on writing both stories plus my other story Crush is probably going to finish soon. Secretly I like King Leo and Queen Piper a bit more than Crush. I just want to say thank you to those who reviewed.

Charmedchick34 – I am glad you like both of my stories!

Heather1021 – I am so happy you love my fic!

PiperandLeofan101 – You must be very happy I chose to carry on with both fics because otherwise I would have only carried on with King Leo and Queen Piper for many reasons. Anyway you didn't think I would keep them very close for long did you? lol

Jorden's Prayla – I am happy you like King Leo and Queen Piper a lot and that you like Crush.

KC-Piper-fan – Sorry that I changed my mind but I am glad you like my story.

PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell – Wow you really wanted me to carry on by the look off all those pleases!

lily9306 – I am over the moon that this is one of the best fanfics you have read of Charmed and that you love it! The caps lock gave it even more of an effect. Lol

hallimere – I don't care if you were late I love reviews so review any time even in a year if you want to! lol

* * *

Jennifer walked into Leo and Piper's room to call them for lunch, they had already missed breakfast. When she entered the room she smiled at what she saw. Piper was in Leo's arms, they looked so happy together. Leo really deserved this he never had a happy childhood with his mother dying when he was only 10 and his father dying when he was 19. Leo had become King when he was only a teenager, when he was 19. On top of that Leo was always a very lonely only child.

Jennifer decided to leave the room and not wake them up. As she closed the door Leo woke up, he looked to his side where Piper was, she fitted perfectly in his arms. Piper opened her eyes and found that she was looking straight into Leo's eyes.

"Hey," Leo said.

"Hi, how are you?" Piper replied uncomfortably.

"I'm great, oh god," Leo said.

"What, what's wrong?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Look at the time, I'm late for my meeting, I have to go." Leo got up and quickly got changed into a suit and kissed Piper's forehead lightly before rushing out. Piper turned over to look at the time it was 1pm. Piper cracked a smile looking at how late it was. She couldn't believe how close they had already become. That afternoon Piper helped Jennifer with the housework.

"You know you are really helpful Piper," Jennifer said.

"Thanks, I like cleaning. I absolutely hate mess, I actually find cleaning fun and I love working with money, not because I am money crazy but because I love Maths (I think you say Math in America?) I find it really easy," Piper replied. 

"Well I am so glad Leo has you as a wife rather than his old girlfriend Lillian who was very stupid and thought herself higher than us workers," Jennifer said. Piper smiled at what Jennifer had said for two many reasons, the first one being that it was the first time somebody other than Leo had referred to her as Leo's wife and secondly Jennifer obviously hated Leo's ex but liked her very much. Piper then heard the door open.

"Piper!" Leo said. Piper ran down the stairs to greet her husband.

"Hi," Piper said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Oh Jennifer and I were talking," Piper said vaguely.

"What about?" Leo asked edging closer to Piper.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about Mr Wyatt," Piper replied whilst walking backwards until she was against the wall.

"Is that so Mrs Wyatt?" Leo questioned moving closed to Piper until he was only a few centimetres away. Piper could feel Leo's breath. She knew she was breathing faster and that Leo could feel it. Leo placed his hand on the side of Piper's thigh. Piper gasped and Leo grinned at her reaction. He decided to carry on, he gently stroked her thigh and he saw Piper was trying desperately to stop herself from moaning at his touch. Seconds later their eyes locked and Leo leant down and pressed his lips against Piper's and then slowly and tenderly started kissing her. Piper was in shock for the first few seconds but then started kissing him back. She could feel the passion he had for her when his tongue was gently stroking hers. A couple of seconds later Leo pulled out of the kiss and his and Piper's eyes locked once again. They stood there silently staring at each other for a few minutes when the doorbell rung bring them both back to reality. Piper took Leo's hand that was now on her waist, off. She then moved to open the door.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews guys I know it has been a long time but I have had a **lot **of homework! I will try to update Crush tomorrow or the day after for those who are reading that! This is quite short but I hope you like it anywayz. I will be starting a new story once I have finished Crush.

heather1021 – I am glad you like fluff there is still more of where that came from!

charmedchick34 – I'm glad you liked the last chapter

lighterlove – I will try to update sooner

Jorden's Prayla – I'm sorry I interrupted the moment but I had to!

kk11819 – I see you hate cliff hangers well that's good news because I hardly ever leave my chapters on cliff hangers but I should just to piss you off! lol

PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell – I am happy you thought the last chapter cool!

PiperPhoebePaige3 – I am carrying on just took a while to update I see you like the story a lot tho!

PiperandLeo101fan – I guess your review didn't come up but I read your e-mail and I shall tell you that you were right and just scroll down to read it! P.S Please update Lovers and Enemies soon! I love it; it is one of my fav!

* * *

Piper opened the door and there was somebody she didn't know but looked very much like a blonde bimbo. 

"I'm sorry how can I help you?" Piper asked.

"You can help me by getting Leo," the girl at the door said. That's weird Piper thought everybody she knew other than the people who worked in the house called Leo, King Leo.

"And you are?" Piper inquired.

"I don't need to tell you who I am you nosy worker now get me my man!" Lillian replied in a frustrated voice. Now Piper was really confused.

"I'm sorry but your man?" Piper replied.

"Yes Leo is my man!" Lillian replied. Meanwhile Leo was passing by when he heard the last comment. Oh God! It was his ex Lillian! He had to do something. But what?

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies I guess you were having a lovely chat," Leo said interrupting the conversation. Piper narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who is this Leo?" Piper asked; getting annoyed that she had to ask so many questions.

"Oh don't you know? Piper Lillian Lillian Piper," Leo said. It then hit Piper that Lillian was Leo's ex. The girl that Jennifer and her were talking about. The woman who looked down on the workers, well Jennifer was downright correct with that.

"You mean your ex Lillian?" Piper inquired making sure that Lillian could here her loud and clear.

"What do you mean ex I am not his ex how can you insult me like that! Leo fire her!" Lillian commanded.

"Uh Lillian you are my ex you see this is my wife Piper," Leo said emphasising the word wife. He then walked up to Piper and slid his arms around her waist.

"I don't believe it!" Lillian replied with rage running through her, "how can you marry somebody else and dump me without even telling me that you dumped me!"

"I don't know Lillian I guess I just never got around to telling you because my marriage was all a bit of a rush." Leo replied.

"I still don't believe it!" Lillian said.

"Do you need proof?" Leo asked and he then pulled Piper against him and gave her a very passionate kiss. Piper was about to pull him off her but she couldn't she was melting in his arms she was so weak when he kissed her. Piper and Leo were so absorbed with kissing each other that they didn't even notice Lillian leave. They were making the way to the couch when Jennifer walked in.

"I'm umm sorry to interrupt but you have an important phone call with The Prime Minister at the moment," Jennifer said.

"Oh umm okay I'll be right there," Leo said pulling Piper off of him.

* * *

Please do keep reviewing! 

Love you guys - Timberlake


	7. Chapter 7

Thanx guys for all the reviews I am really grateful for them. As you all probably know my story Crush has finished and I have a big question to ask you at the end of this chapter. I can't believe I got 9 reviews! Yay but hopefully I can get it to 10 tho lol!

charmedchick34 – Thanx for the review

piperleoforever21 – This whole chapter has only Piper and Leo so I hope you like it!  
lighterlove – Glad you thought it very awesome.

lily9306 – Thanx for the review!

PiperandLeoFan101 – Hope you like this chapter and thanx for the review!

Jorden's Prayla – I'm sorry I keep interrupting them but it had to be that way but guess what there are no interruptions in this chapter. Hint Hint Wink Wink!

AsherSmasher – Sorry but the interruptions hopefully there are no more lol!

PiperPhoebePaige3 – It was in a good way by the way sorry I should have explained. Plus this chapter is all about Piper and Leo so I hope you like it.

PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell – Happy you though it cool and loved it and thanx for the review!

Now finally onto the story …

* * *

Leo sat at his desk planning a date for Piper and him. It felt so weird to think he was married to a person but he hasn't ever gone on a date with his wife and that tomorrow would be there first date. All he had to do now was to invite Piper. He had it all planned, it would be absolutely perfect. That night Leo went home at around 11:30 pm he had suspected Piper would probably be asleep but he was very wrong when he saw a tired Piper standing against the wall. 

"What are you doing standing there?" Leo enquired.

"I was waiting for you to get home because I can't sleep knowing that your not home yet. I just end up worrying about if you're alright or not," Piper replied.

"That's so kind and I really appreciate it," Leo said truthfully.

"It's no problem," Piper said before heading upstairs to go to sleep.

"Wait Piper," Leo said, "would you like to go on a sort of date tomorrow night?" Piper looked at Leo for a few seconds before answering.

"Sure." That night Leo slept peacefully and was the first to wake up in the morning. He looked to his side to see Piper sleeping soundly. Leo got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. He needed to ask the cooks to make Piper's favourite dinner, lasagne, for their date tonight. He then bumped into Jennifer and thanked her for helping plan the date.

It was around 6:55pm and Leo had just made the final touches to their dinner. He had told Piper to stay in their bedroom and get changed and come down at 7pm. Leo turned around where he saw Piper walking down the stairs in a black strapless dress.

"Wow you look amazing," Leo said.

"Thanks," Piper responded. Then Piper saw the candle light dinner behind Leo and gasped at how amazing it was. She could even see all her favourite foods there.

"Oh Leo, you're so sweet, this dinner looks amazing!"

"Well then let's tuck in," Leo replied. After eating for 2 minutes in silence Piper came up with an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Piper exclaimed.

"Okay I'll start," Leo said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Piper answered.

"Who is your celebrity crush?"

"Oh it definitely has to be Justin Timberlake," Piper replied blushing a tiny bit, "Truth or dare?" she then asked.

"Truth."

"What is the biggest lie you have ever told?"

"Hmm I have to think about this … oh one time I was sneaking back home from my girlfriends house and my mum caught me trying to get in through the window and she asked me why I was so late and I told her I went round my friends house and fell asleep," Leo replied laughing at the memory. "So truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Let's see… oh dance and sing to Maneater by Nelly Furtado." Leo moved over to the stereo and played the record he burst out laughing listening to Piper's horrible singing she was so bad! Her dancing was a bit better but no that much more. Once the song had finished Piper bowed pretending she was on a stage.

"Truth or dare?" Piper then queried.

"Truth."

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?" Piper questioned.

"Umm probably the time I had a major speech and as I was walking on the stage I tripped over my shoelace and fell on some of the food, I had food stains all over my suit," Leo said while Piper was laughing her head off. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Piper responded.

"Which of your sisters do you like most?" Leo asked.

"Oh no! I can't answer that, I dunno, ohh it's probably Phoebe because we just spend a lot of time together," Piper answered. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Leo answered looking into Piper's eyes. Piper looked at Leo trying to think of a good dare when an idea came to her.

"Kiss me," Piper said. Leo looked at Piper for a second before doing what he was asked to do. He moved in closer and kissed Piper right on the lips. Things then started to heat up and were getting very passionate. Piper started unbuttoning Leo shirt whilst Leo's hands were exploring her body. Piper then ripped Leo's shirt off of him when he quickly pulled the down the zip of Piper's dress but before he got her out of the dress he whispered something in her ear.

"We better go upstairs and carry on in our room," Leo said in a seductive voice. Piper nodded her head and that night they made love to each other. Something they had been wanting to do for quite a while now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Next Chapter – Spiteful Pool Party.

* * *

Ok now for the important question. Ok guys my next story is in the hands of all of you people. I am going to give you 4 options to choose from, I will only tell you the title and not the plot. You see I decided to let you guys choose because I couldn't choose and because you guys have taken the time to read this story. Okay enough rambling from me and here are your choices: 

1. The Mysterious Case

2. The Feeling Goddess (magic)

3. The Jealous Step-sister

4 .One Year Contract

P.S They are all about Piper and Leo lol!! Have fun voting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spiteful Pool Party**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters in the television series however I do own a few characters such as Jennifer! Yay!

A/N I haven't posted a chapter for this story in over a year and it's because I am not as big a fan of Charmed and Leo/Piper as I used to be and I guess I started preferring other couples like Troyella, Naley, Leyton, Spuffy, Williz e.t.c. (this list could go on for ages). Anyway I came across my story in my folders and I was like I should write another chapter. It would be cool to see which people will review who had reviewed a year ago. Anywho I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Piper woke up the next morning. She looked to her side to find that Leo wasn't there. That was weird he was always there but she dismissed the thought anyway. She was hurt that he had left especially after the night they had just spent together.

Piper got up and had a shower and picked some clothes to wear. As she went downstairs she saw Jennifer working in the dining area.

"Hey Jennifer can I call you Jen?" Piper asked.

"You can call me whatever you wish to call me Piper," Jennifer replied.

"Well then Jen do you know where Leo is? I searched the entire top floor and I can't find him. "

"Oh he went out because one of his friends was asking him about hosting something… it sounded like a pool party but I'm not sure. It could have been cool party, you never know these days what people are implying," Jennifer said letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh okay thanks," Piper said to Jennifer. "Do you want to watch a movie? Because I am going to be so bored."

"Sure but can I choose the film?" Jen said.

"Of course," Piper answered delighted.

"Mean Girls!" Jen said gleefully.

"Ooh yes some classic Mean Girls." Just as Jennifer went to fetch the video the doorbell rang and so Piper went to open it. When she opened the door, she saw that there were loads of men and women standing there in their swimsuits.

"Well aren't you going to let us in!" a brunette curly haired girl shouted out.

"Not before you lot tell me who you are and what you are doing here." Piper demanded a little annoyed at the mob of people who were bombarding her castle.

"Dude were here for the pool party why else would we be here?" a guy in the crowd shouted out.

"Err what are you talking about? There is no pool party here." It was then that it dawned her that Jennifer had said that she had heard Leo talking about a pool party. More people were arriving and then she noticed that her sisters Prue, Phoebe and Paige had come.

"Hey sister! We heard about the pool party!" Paige exclaimed.

"Yeah what is everybody doing outside on the doorstep?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Err nothing," Piper said allowing people to come in. Piper was confused as hell but if this many people said there was a pool party being hosted here well there might as well be a pool party hosted there.

Everybody made their way to the pool including the Halliwell sisters with the exception of Piper who went upstairs to the bedroom to get out her swimsuit. She then went to the bathroom and made sure she locked the door as she didn't want some creep walking in on her getting changed.

Piper then walked downstairs and out to the backyard where the pool was once she had gotten changed. As she neared the pool she noticed a familiar blonde haired bimbo. A bimbo that nobody would be able to miss – yes indeed it was Lillian. Piper couldn't believe that this woman had the nerve to come the party! The b.

Piper walked straight up to her, ready to give Lillian a piece of her mind. "Oi you Blondie! What do you think you're doing here?" Piper shouted angrily attracting stares from everyone who was there.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm her for the party! Can't you see by the bikini?" Lillian said plastering a fake smile. Piper had noticed the choice of swimwear and since Piper wasn't a fan of clothes that show a lot of people's skin she did not like what she could see.

"Yes I noticed the poor choice of clothing. You look like a slut!" Piper said letting her anger take the better of her. Unfortunately for Piper she hadn't seen that Lillian was holding a drink and would have therefore not have foreseen that Lillian would throw the drink on Piper's head. However there was a small silver lining as that was the exact moment that Leo had decided to show up.

"Lillian get the hell away from Piper and out of my home!" Leo shouted at Lillian. Lillian left hastily.

"Piper are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Do I look alright?" Piper shouted at Leo before fleeing the scene to the shower. Watching the scenes that had occurred was Dan from behind a wall. He left and caught up with Lillian who was fuming.

"Lillian!" Dan shouted.

"Yes? And you are?" Lillian asked her eyes narrowing at Dan when she turned around.

"You don't like Piper right?"

"You don't say," Lillian said sarcastically.

"Well I can help you split Leo and her up so that you can have Leo and Piper will be out of the way!" Dan said. Lillian's eyes flashed at the idea.

"Why would you want to do that?" Lillian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Because I want Piper for myself and this way we both win!" Dan said. Lillian laughed evilly.

"Deal!" Lillian exclaimed her face lighting up at the thought of having her Leo back without that… that skank.

* * *

What did you think? I honestly didn't like it very much but I can't be bothered to do it again. I wonder what Lillian and Dan are up to????? Please review thanx!  
Ash  
xxxx 


End file.
